comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Mombasa (Earth-5875)
New Mombasa was a major industrial city at the center of Mombasa, in Kenya, the East African Protectorate, on Earth. On the mouth of the river, north of the island, lied the gigantic Mombasa Tether, which dominated the city's skyline. Like the other "tether cities" on Earth, the infrastructure of New Mombasa was handled by a Superintendent-class artificial intelligence: Vergil. During the Battle of Earth in late 2552, the city was attacked, occupied, and glassed by the Covenant in their search for the Excession, a forerunner device hidden beneath the city which would create a slipspace portal to the Ark. History Early history For its entire existence, Mombasa marked an important spot for porting in the trade routes of the Indian Ocean, having been captured more than once by numerous powers, including Portugal, the United Kingdom and the many Arab nations. Such history, marked by violence and desolation, led the city to gain the nickname of "Kisiwa Cha Mvita", meaning "Island of War" in Swahili. With the foundation of Kenya in 1964, Mombasa became one of the cities that comprised the state, turning into a destination for tourism, where it slowly boasted resorts and clean beaches. Mombasa was also a strategic port city, helping to connect East Africa to the Indian Ocean. Founding of New Mombasa , the most recognizable landmark of the city. ]] During the Global Warming Pandemic in 2104, the water levels of Mombasa started to rise. With its increasing economic stability and strategic localization, New Mombasa became the busiest sea port on Earth, and in 2302, it was chosen by the Unified Earth Government to be the first city to house a space elevator. This elevator, the Mombasa Tether, only served to increase New Mombasa's economy, and the city became one of the most important locations on the planet. For the next eleven years, New Mombasa saw a huge economic growth, as well as a large influx of trades, job changes, and citizens, which came to drastically alter the appearance and landscape of the entire city, something which spread to the country and the African continent. The older buildings that still occupied the sights were replaced with large buildings and entire industrial complexes. By 2430, New Mombasa had grown to the point of absorbing the entire Mombasa island, as well as nearby settlements and towns, which became unofficially a part of Mombasa. Not long after, it was decided that all municipalities within a 74-kilometer radius of Mombasa were referred to as "Old Mombasa". By the 26th century, New Mombasa was known for its cosmopolitan features and dynamic landscape, featuring mile-long suspension bridges, highly efficient maglev systems, automated highway networks, a well-equipped, and well-organized police department, massive recreational areas, natural reserves, and parks. The city was organized into numerous symmetrical and numbered sectors, with districts of old still existing, such as Kizingo and Kikowani, Tangana, and Mbaraki. Battle of Mombasa members Mickey, Romeo, and Dutch, overseeing the ''Solemn Penance'' over New Mombasa in a holotank aboard the [[UNSC Say My Name (Earth-5875)|UNSC Say My Name]].]] On October 20th, 2552, the Covenant Fleet of Sacred Consecration, under the command of the Prophet of Regret arrived on Earth from slipspace, and a battle soon ensued. During the engagement, Regret's flagship, the ''CAS''-class assault carrier ''Solemn Penance'', breached Earth's orbital defenses and moved to New Mombasa, sending warriors and vehicles to occupy the city in the search of a forerunner location the fleet had previously discovered through a Luminary on Meridian following its glassing months before. Many civilians were immediately killed by the deployed warriors, although some managed to escape and be evacuated. Swahili announcements about the attack were broadcasted in both New and Old Mombasa, warning the citizens to follow the evacuation efforts of the UNSC Marine Corps and the NMPD. Some of these announcements even claimed false information to boost the morale and give hope to the dying citizens, some encouraging citizens to fight back against the "alien zealots". entering slipspace, destroying much of New Mombasa in the process.]] The same day, John-117 was deployed on Old Mombasa to rescue civilians and assist UNSC Marines in pushing the Covenant back from the city. After killing many enemies in that portion of the island, he crossed the Kilindini Bridge and reached New Mombasa, where the SPARTAN-II was able to board a Type-47A Scarab that had previously killed countless of UNSC forces, and later returned to the [[UNSC In Amber Clad (Earth-5875)|UNSC In Amber Clad]]. During the confusion, the Prophet of Regret had the Solemn Penance prepare to leave Earth out of desperation, leaving all of its land troops behind. At the same time, sixty ODSTs were dropping from the [[UNSC Say My Name (Earth-5875)|UNSC Say My Name]] into New Mombasa to breach the carrier. One such squad, Alpha-Nine, however, had secretly been re-purposed by the Office of Naval Intelligence to drop into the Alpha Site and secure Vergil to prevent it from falling into the Covenant's hands, which remained in secret until they were in mid-drop. With the sixty ODSTs descending, the Solemn Penance unexpectedly jumped into slipspace as the In Amber Clad pursued it, with the resulting EMP destroying the surrounding buildings, heavily damaging the Mombasa Tether, and disintegrating all ODSTs with the exception of Alpha-Nine, who were accidentally saved by their last minute redirection to Alpha Site. Not all of New Mombasa was consumed in the explosion, while those that did were sucked into slipspace; the rupture created a gigantic crater in the mainland of the island, where the Covenant later arrived to start digging the Excession. Following this event, the jiralhanae that remained on the city were ordered by the Prophet of Truth to carry out his secretly plotted genocide against the sangheili who were also left behind, leading to massive civil battles. The jiralhanae, who were at their most numerous, gained the upper hand, and killed all present sangheili, alongside those who decided to remain loyal to them. These jiralhanae troops also continued carrying Regret's excavation of the Excession, being ordered to capture Vergil and Quick to Adjust, the huragok who was able to free from its slavery and fuse the artificial intelligence's data with its own. This led the UNSC and the NMPD to fight together against the Covenant for the rest of the day. In the next day, the Fleet of Certain Fulfillment, led by Truth himself, arrived on Earth and started to glass the city in search of the hidden portal. Alpha-Nine, one of the only survivors of the event, managed to secure Quick to Adjust, and thus Vergil, escaping the city in a stolen Type-52 Phantom. Government The Mayor of New Mombasa was the most senior figure within the city's government, which was administered under the East African Protectorate. The city was policed and had its law enforced by the New Mombasa Police Department, which, under the leadership of Commissioner Norman Kinsler, became a highly corrupt organization. The city's traffic and public transportation were monitored by the New Mombasa Transit Authority (NMTA), while the New Mombasa Waste Management (NMWM) was charged with the sanitation of the city and the New Mombasa Parks and Recreation (NMPR) was charged with the administration of recreational areas, natural reserves, and parks across the city. These bodies all fell under the working of Vergil, the city's Superintendent-class artificial intelligence. Locations Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Cities of Earth-5875 Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227